Money guide
This is a gold farming guide. There are three main ways to gain coins quickly. Gold Farming Gold Farming is a system created to earn masses of money at a time Last Stand You want the Marigold, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet upgrade, Fume-shrooms, the Coffee Bean, the Gloom-shroom upgrade, the Garlic, the Lily Pad, and the Pumpkin. This requires the nine-slot upgrade, but if you have the 10-slot upgrade good plants to choose are Tall-nut (for the first column of Lily Pads to the right in the pool, in case of Dolphin Rider Zombies), or the Squash (for Football Zombies). Plant two Garlics (in the rows next to the pool) in the rightmost column, and two more on the column next to it. Plant two to three Gloom-shrooms behind it (three works best for defense, but you get fewer marigolds), and wake them up with the coffee bean, and pumpkin the one furthest to the right. Fill in the rest of those rows with marigolds, and plant lily pads in the pool rows, starting with the column of the left-most Gloom-shrooms (if you have three), or the column behind it if there are only two. Next, plant a Magnet-shroom behind each of the left-most Gloom-shrooms, when using three, or the next column to the left when using two. Plant Gold Magnets on them, BUT DO NOT WAKE THE MAGNET-SHROOMS UP FIRST. Plant a Pumpkin five squares back in the top and bottom rows, then plant Pumpkins on the two right-most columns of Lily Pads (but only the first if using Tall-nuts). Fill in the empty Pumpkins and the empty space to the left of your plants with marigolds. As the onslaught goes on, replace near-dead Garlics with fresh ones (they are near-dead when they start tearing), and near-dead Pumpkins with fresh ones. Click on any coins that the Gold Magnets miss. You should be able to get 7K-10K this way per game, if you don't die. You get more if you use two Gloom-shrooms on each side of the pool than if you use three, but you have to be much more attentive to your Pumpkins. A variation on this set-up allows for more Marigolds, but makes the area harder to defend, in addition to removing the Gold Magnets: . . . . . .u . . | Key . . . . . u G G g | . Marigolds T Tall-nut _ _ _ _ _ . T _ _ | _ Lily Pads with Marigolds u Magnet-shroom _ _ _ _ _ . T _ _ | G Gloom-shroom . . . . . u G G g | g Garlic . . . . . .u . . | [ ] Pumpkin To slightly ease the amount of clicking necessary for this version, two Magnet-shrooms can be replaced with Gold Magnets, but to survive the entire level it will probably be necessary to use multiple instant kills to take down tougher zombies. Last Stand (Configuration 2) Using this configuration, a player can plant 32 Marigolds and devote all attention to maintaining the frontline defenses. The player should save all resources for maintaining the Garlic, Pumpkin shells on the first two Gloom-shrooms, and occasionally a Wall-nut. DO NOT try to expand with more Gloom-shrooms, unless you finish a round with 700+ sun. The Magnet-shrooms remove helmets from the Football Zombies and Buckethead Zombies, both of which are resilient enough to make it back to the Walnuts. In their current position, the Magnet-shrooms are close enough to pull helmets just before the zombies reach the Wall-nut, giving them a chomp or two at most. Survival: Endless If you can survive Survival: Endless for a lot of flags, you can collect money quickly because the zombies come in huge numbers, and therefore the game drops huge amounts of coins and diamonds. See Survival Mode and the links below for good ways to survive. Zen Garden Fill up your Zen Garden with plants, get Stinky the Snail, and get chocolate. Plants can be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, or picked up randomly during the game in the various modes. Chocolate can be gathered by playing modes randomly, and they will be dropped randomly. Make sure that all of your plants are full-grown and happy, and your normal Zen Garden greenhouse environment is as full as possible. Note that fully grown and happy mushrooms will stay awake in said environment, and the same applies for aquatic plants (though they don't have to be happy). Wake up Stinky the Snail after making all your plants happy, and give him chocolate. If you want, you can give some chocolate to your Zen Garden plants to make them drop more coins. You now have a few options. Either you sit there watching your garden, you leave your garden there and go do something else (such as watching TV), or you restore your window (do this through the options menu) and leave the game running in the background. DO NOT MINIMIZE THE GAME. The Zen Garden will not give you anything if it is not open (you can't just go play Survival: Endless for example) or minimized. You should be able to get coins quickly this way, though the other two methods are probably more efficient. You can also sell your full-grown plants to Crazy Dave for $8000 or $10000, depending on the type of plant. You can then replace them with Marigolds from Crazy Dave's twiddydinkies. External Links *Draco89123's Survival: Endless guide *evilbob's Survival: Endless guide *Curby's Gold Farming guide See Also *Last Stand *Zen Garden *Survival Mode Category:Content